1. Detailed Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, particularly a semiconductor device radiating heat excellently from the semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related
In recent years, use of IC package for portable equipment or small, hi-density mounting equipment progresses, and the conventional IC package and its concept of mounting are largely changing. These details are described in CSP technology, and mounting material and device supporting the technology—special issue of DENSHI ZAIRYO (p.22, September 1998).
FIG. 10 is a structure adopting a flexible sheet 50 as an interposer board, a copper foil pattern 51 is put on the flexible sheet through adhesive, and an IC chip is fixed. There is a pad for bonding 53 formed at periphery of the IC chip as the conductive pattern 51. A pad for connecting solder ball 54 is formed through a conductive path 51B formed in one body(integrally) with the pad for bonding 53.
At backside of the pad for connecting solder ball 54, an opening 56 where the flexible sheet is opened is provided, and through the opening 56, a solder ball 55 is formed. The entire body is sealed with an insulating resin 58 using the flexible sheet 50 as a board.
However the flexible sheet 50 provided below of IC chip is very expensive, and there are problems that cost rises, thickness of the package becomes thick, and weight thereof increases.
There is a problem that heat resistance from a back face of the IC chip to a back face of the package becomes large in a supporting board because the supporting board comprises material other than metal. For said supporting board, there is a flexible sheet, a ceramic board, or a printed board. A heat conduction path comprising material superior in heat conduction is the thin metal wire 57, the copper foil 51, and the solder ball 55, the above supporting board has a structure not to radiate fully at driving. Therefore there is a problem that driving current does not flow fully because of temperature rise of IC chip at driving.